Bonded
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: ( Alpha/Beta/Omega AU ) The first Omega- third class in the hierarchy of society, and so rare, they are considered gifts from God Himself- is brought into Teiko. Immediately, he is sought out as a potential mate by the long strings of those who are brave enough to fight for him. (AllxKuroko, main GoM/Kagami x Kuroko)


**A/N: Hey guys, it's Anglo-chan! Again- sorry for my hiatus that went on for nearly two months. I was swamped with work and all sorts of different things, but the good news is, I'm back now, and here's a new story for you guys!**

**This was inspired by the great story Clandestine by TunaForDesert, one of my favorite authors on this website. They introduced the idea of Alpha/Beta/Omegas to me, and I have to say I absolutely love the fanlore idea! I wanted to try out my own story, so here it is. Please review this new chapter, and also check out her version of KNB with A/B/O relations. Thanks for your support, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Modern society is based on the hierarchy of three different classes- alphas, betas, and omegas.  
_

_Every person on earth belongs to one of these three classes. There is no need to be sorted into a social class, and it is nothing suspenseful. As soon as you are born, your parents and everyone else know exactly what class you are due to your natural scent, size, and other characteristics. Not only that, but a certain aura is emitted from each of the classes. For example, alphas give off a domineering and powerful aura, while betas give off a soothing and calm aura. These characteristics make parents know, at birth, what their child is classified as._

_Alphas are the 'top' of the food chain of the three social classes, and are only males. They are known as the dominant breed of humans, possessing a great height, and larger builds than the other two classes. They have intimidating auras. Alphas usually have fair skin, but there are cases of the class with dark skin. Most Alphas have animalistic eyes or predatory instincts that come with their dominant personalities. Alphas are all great leaders, and can bond- or, create a romantic and marital connection- with both Betas and Omegas._

_Betas are second most dominant out of the three classes; though they are considerably more inferior than alphas. They can be both male and female. Betas are known to be the subordinates of Alphas, and usually have smaller, leaner builds than alphas. They can be categorized by fair skin, and a very calming, and sweet natural scent. Male Betas have feminine features but are capable of gaining muscle or strength, and female Betas are the same. Male and female Betas can mate with each other, but they can also mate with Alphas.  
_

_Lastly- the most rare out of all of the three classes- are the Omegas, known to be the most submissive out of all classes. It is thought that one in every half a million is an omega. They are so rare they are believed to be gifts from God himself. Because only so many few exist, they are sought after as potential mates by both Alphas and Betas. They are known for their extremely beautiful characteristics- usually possessing slender bodies, very fair skin, and large eyes. Omegas have a sweet and alluring aura. They can mate with alphas or betas. But because of their rarity and their value, Omegas are often abused or violently pursued by alphas and betas. Their lives have been known to be very dangerous.  
_

_Moving on, these three classes make up most of society in a whole._

_Humans go through a process of mating; or bonding with their romantic partners. This involves both a romantic and spiritual bond that requires consent from the two involved with the bond. Bonds are for eternity and are a very sacred ritual in the hierarchy of human civilization. Those who meet their partner that they are destined to bond with often feel a strong physical and spiritual connection with their love. Bonded or taken humans naturally give off a new aura that allows others to know they already belong to someone. Bonds are able to be broken, but those who break their bonds are condemned to hell and shunned. The idea of bonding is permanent and very sacred for humans.  
_

_Bonding is the equivalent of marriage. Once a pair is bonded, they have the choice of having children. However, only female Betas and male and female Omegas can give birth. Couples comprised of male Betas and an Alpha must adopt. But for birth children, their class will be determined by one of their parent's. A Beta can only be birthed from another Beta, an Alpha only from another Alpha, an Omega only from another Omega. Bonded pairs can only have one child each, which is again, why Omegas are so rare. _

_There are many great and powerful schools that are only for certain classes. Like co-ed schools, there are kinds that only accept Alphas, or only accept male or female Betas. This is to have students focus on learning rather than bonding or romantic ventures. However, for those specific schools, there are also many that accept all classes of students, and try to focus on having them bonding and learning about the different histories of Alphas, Betas, and even Omegas. One of these schools is the famous Teiko Academy in the Miyazaki Prefecture of Japan, known for their elite academics and talented students._

_Upon entry, each and every student in Teiko is sorted into one of the three branches- not based on their class, but based on their academic skills or talents. The lowest branch in Teiko is called B. The middle branch is called A, and the top branch, who contain the smartest and most talented students, is called SA. Every year, students take a test to determine which branch they belong to. The students constantly shift their branches depending on their scores, and nearly no one has ever stayed in the SA branch for more than two years.  
_

_However, there are five young Alpha men have stayed in Teiko in the SA branch their whole time in the academy, starting from Kindergarten all the way up to their current grade as first year high schoolers- for nearly ten years. These Alphas are known as the Generation of Miracles- for bringing many awards and honor to Teiko through their talents. They are highly pursued by betas as mates for their traits and characteristics._

_But despite the Generation of Miracles and Teiko's reputation, there are many other considerable schools in Japan- no, in the world. What makes Teiko so prestigious? Well, recently, Teiko accepted a very special new student- a male by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya._

_This young man has top grades in the ninety nine percentile over Teiko, having won both national and worldwide awards for art, musical compositions and singing arrangements, dance, theatrical arts, literature and writing essays, short stories, and even more. He was automatically accepted into the SA Branch without even having to test. However, that isn't what is so special about Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Kuroko Tetsuya, a young man- aged at sixteen- is an Omega._

_One of three Omegas that reside in Japan._

* * *

The whole school of Teiko Academy in Miyazaki was buzzing with excitement over the new transfer student that was coming in from Hokkaido today. The anticipation had stemmed back from weeks when they were first given the news by the Principal of Teiko; however, it seemed the excitement had grown, and was just reaching a climax. Beta and Alpha alike, whether it was the A branch or the B branch or even the SA branch- everyone had something to say about the Omega. He was one out of three Omegas that lived in Japan, after all- the other two out of the three being bonded and very much into adulthood. The prospect of potential bonding with such a rare mate and a treasure was overwhelming for the student body.

It seemed that not even a certain group of seemingly unshakeable prodigies could escape the hype about the Omega.

"Ah, I'm so excited, ssu~!" A young man with blonde hair and eyes like molten gold exclaimed happily, as he walked down the hall with four other young men. He was very handsome for his young age, with a chiseled and pointed face, and a lean, boyish figure- but defined with his height over six feet, and his broad shoulders. Though he was good-looking, he had a boyish, playful smile that didn't quite match his looks, nor did it reach all the way up to his eyes. He wore the Teiko uniform, a light blue collared shirt with a sharp white blazer over it, tucked into a black belt over white slacks. Black leather shoes adorned his feet. Despite his formal clothes, he seemed rather laid back. "Who knew that the only legible Omega in Japan would be attending Teiko?"

He was Kise Ryouta, the newest of the Generation of Miracles. Though he had been in Teiko since Kindergarten, he had only done modeling as an extracurricular activity until the sixth grade. Then, when his friends began to take part in other interests, he did as well. Then, he also became known as a prodigy. Ryouta was known for his prowess in modelling and even starring in small commercials or guest starring in TV shows or movies, his love of English and French literature, and his talent for singing and music. Betas adored him for his good looks, be it male or female- they were hardly shy.

"And be in our branch.. What a coincidence," another young man mumbled in response to the blonde's words. He seemed annoyed, but if you looked closely, you could see that he was interested in the conversation. He had tanned skin, which made him look very much like a foreigner, and dark blue hair. His eyes were a matching color, like a midnight atmosphere over ocean. Dark, yet soft. He had rather sharp features, and a toned and muscled, tall figure, an inch or so taller than the blonde. He could be described as tall, dark, and handsome, but he didn't come close to the blonde's looks. He moved something akin to a feline, or night predator, dominant, and powerful. He wore the same uniform as the other young man, but his blazer was untucked, and his shirt had a few buttons undone near the collar. Walking with a slouch and his hands stuffed into his pockets, he was walking around much more leisurely than the blonde.

Aomine Daiki was one of the original Generation of Miracles, a true prodigy of sports. He was known for being able to run right after he was able to stand, and be able to toss around a ball as soon as he could hold one. It didn't matter what sport Aomine played, he always excelled at it. He was the star of the track, football, cross country, baseball, softball, wrestling, soccer, and even the swimming team. Though he was known for his amazing prowess in sports, he had rather good grades as well and was intelligent- but simply lacked motivation. He was known to be great in Japanese History and Chemistry.

"Mmm~ Aren't we lucky, Mido-chin?" A lazy voice drawled out from an extremely tall young man. One would've believed he was a man, not a teenager. He stood at nearly seven feet tall and had a broad shouldered, muscled body to match it. The young man also had light, violet hair hanging near his shoulders in a messy cut. His eyes were the same matching violet, if not, perhaps a single shade darker, showing a soft and lazy amusement. His facial features were rather blunt, but still grudgingly handsome, like the tanned male. His height made it obvious of his dominant nature, and his status as an Alpha. He wore the same uniform as the blonde and tanned male, but his was tucked in, and cleanly presented- other than the crumbs covering his clothes. In his hand grasped a large bag of chips, to which he was munching away. "Maybe your Ohasa gave us good fortune.. Ne?"

Murasakibara Atsushi was the member of the Generation of Miracles who was the most eccentric, though all of them had their quirks. Though his personality was rather immature and childish at times, he got stellar grades, much higher than both Aomine and Kise, despite his matching lack of motivation, at times. He excelled in the sciences and was oddly, a near genius in physics. Besides that, though, his height made him a great basketball player, which he did with the rest of the Miracles, and he was also known for competing in cooking competitions. Betas who flocked to him often squealed at the thought of him in an apron, cooking them a meal or something like that.

"Don't make fun of me," the one named 'Mido-chin' snapped, crossing his arms with an irritated sneer- though there was a hint of interest, poorly disguised in his voice. The young man was quite tall, being inches taller than the tanned male, but still shorter than the violet haired male who had addressed him. He had broad shoulders and a toned build, and sported emerald locks, cut neatly with bangs that covered his forehead, and matching jewel-like eyes framed by rather long eyelashes and covered by thick, black-lensed glasses. Though he was handsome like his companions; the green-haired male had more aristocratic features, but stuck out as an Alpha. Like the other males, he wore his uniform, but it was extremely clean and well worn. A black shoulder bag hung over his arm, thick textbooks sticking out of the top. In his left hand, which was bandaged, he carried a small, plastic daisy. A lucky item.

Midorima Shintarou- known affectionately as Mido-chin by Murasakibara, and Shin-chan by many others brave enough to tease the intelligent Alpha, was another member of the Generation of Miracles. He was known for having the second highest grades in the school, just under the leader of the Generation of Miracles. His best subjects were Biology, and people noted often that he aspired to be a doctor or surgeon- to which many young woman would squeal, and other Beta male would lewdly comment, "_you can give me a check me up any day_." Other than that, Midorima was great at sports, and also played piano as well as violin in Teiko's orchestra and the national Japanese high school orchestra, and was captain of the archery club. Those who admired him knew that one of his quirks was his superstition, and his obsession with Oha-Asa, a fortune teller.

"I'm sure Atsushi didn't mean to make fun of you," someone else cut in, his voice authoritative and almost, intimidating. However, the voice belonged to the shortest one of the group, who was actually, of average height. About half a foot shorter than the blonde was a redhead with long hair that framed a fair face with handsome, and pointed features, and broad shoulders, with a fit and toned body. The redhead possessed odd, ruby red irises, shining a dazzling crimson color. Though he was shorter than the others, he practically screamed the aura of an Alpha. He had an aristocratic face, managing to look more sharp than the green-haired male and the blonde, and wore cleanly ironed and pressed clothes. He was easily the leader of the other four men.

Akashi Seijuuro was grandson of the principal of Teiko Academy and son of the wealthiest man in Japan, and had the best grades in the entire school, first to Midorima. Combining this along with his natural talent in music; seeing as it only took him weeks to master a new instrument, sports; as he was captain of every sports team he played in, arts; as he was known for being an avid painter of Japanese culture, and almost everything else, he definitely gave off a dominant aura that added to his Alpha-like nature. Betas flocked to him for his money, looks, power, and talents, but he turned each of them down.

These young men made up the famed Generation of Miracles for their talents- and they too were rather excited about the arrival of the very rare and precious Omega, even if certain ones in the group didn't show it.

"Nee, Akashi-cchi," Kise piped up, averting the conversation away from Oha-Asa and making fun of Midorima. "Did Grandpa-cchi tell you anything about the Omega earlier?" He asked excitedly. The other members of the Generation of Miracles could practically see the golden dog ears and tail wagging around.

"I wouldn't address my grandfather in such a informal way when he's around- but for now, I'll let it go," Akashi cleared up first, crossing his arms. Then, his eyes then narrowed. "I didn't want to be nosy and inquire about anything that wasn't in my place at the time, but my grandfather did reveal to me his name. However, for the privacy of the Omega, I believe, he didn't tell me anything else." Normally, Akashi's commanding nature would have naturally had him try to find out more about the potential mate beginning to attend his school- but the one of the three people he absolutely refused to defy or press for information happened to be his very dear grandfather.

"What's his name?" Midorima ventured, though he hid the curious intent of the question by asking it nonchalantly, and almost blandly.

"You'll find out soon," Akashi only replied, chuckling slight at the way Midorima tried to play his interest off. "After all, class starts in twenty minutes. I believe that knowing his name won't give anyone a gain over his favor, so why does anyone need to know?"

"You were hinting you wanted one of us to ask," Midorima replied, seeming to be put off. Kise laughed, and Aomine smacked him over the head.

"Hey, Aomine-cchi! That was mean!" The blonde pouted- seeming rather child like- as he crossed his arms as if throwing a tantrum. The tanned male only ignored the blonde model, who grumbled as he kept up with the other Miracles. "But seriously, Akashi-cchi! Just tell us the Omega's name! Is it something cute? I bet it's really cute! Even though he's a boy, aren't most male Omegas feminine?" He asked, a jump in his step.

"Kise-chin is so annoying," Murasakibara drawled lazily, taking longer strides to avoid the bubbly blonde who was rapidly catching up to the other Miracles. The blonde whined at the insult, but kept following them. "He's smitten with the Omega even before he's met him~"

"How mean! Everyone else is, too!" The blonde retorted, half-whining.

"At least they have the decency to mask it a little bit," Midorima snapped at the blonde. Kise glared at him, his bottom lip sticking out, as he returned to his position walking near Aomine.

"You mask it too much, tsundere," Aomine grumbled under his breath.

"I am _not_ a tsundere."

"That was a sure fire sign of tsundere, ssu!"

"Kise-chin, be quiet~ You're so loud, as usual. It's too early for your irritating voice."

"Why is everyone so mean to me, ssu?"

"We're near the classrooms, everyone. Quiet down," Akashi reprimanded gently. The rest of the miracles immediately fell silent as the redheaded Alpha took the lead again, and walked up to the first door on the right side of the hallway. He opened it- their first class of the day, homeroom. SA classes, homeroom or core; were all mixed between first and second years. Though it was evenly divided between the older and the younger, many upper classmen felt that they were outnumbered, considering the fact that the Generation of Miracles were also in the class.

"Good morning," a young woman with long pink hair greeted with a cheerful smile. She was sitting at the desk closest to the door. The Generation of Miracles looked to their fellow classmate, a beautiful Beta class, and nodded their greetings.

"Good morning, Satsuki," Akashi nodded, as he went to his desk two seats to the left from her's.

"Morning, Momoi-cchi," Kise chimed out, adopting a smile over his frown from before. Midorima only nodded his greetings, as did Aomine and Murasakibara.

"I can't believe a real Omega is actually going to be attending Teiko," Momoi turned back and leaned across her chair to talk to Aomine, who sat behind her, as usual. The pink-haired girl had matching rose eyes, and fair skin. She had a slender build, and was relatively small, but had a very curvy and well defined figure. When most people looked at her, their eyes didn't meet. She wore the Teiko female's uniform, a clean white collared shirt, with a nicely fitting navy blazer over it, and a knee-length black skirt. Momoi was associated with the Generation of Miracles- she was childhood friends with them. However, she was not considered to be apart of them, due to the fact that she was a Beta, and not male. However, despite the female population disliking her and trying to push her away from the Generation of Miracles, she was actually very close to them. Not only this, but she was also beautiful, and very talented. She was known for having the highest grades for a female first year in the SA, and numerous Alphas and Betas had approached her with confessions.

The tanned male shrugged, feigning an uncaring tone. Momoi only pouted, and rested her chin against the board on the chair, some of her hair getting into her face. She pushed it away. "I know female Betas and Omegas don't mix at all, but think of how cool it would be to befriend him!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be friends with you. A lot of people don't like noisy women," Aomine said bluntly. Momoi glared at him and smacked him across the head, leading the two childhood friends to begin their very common early-morning round of bickering.

"Oi, Aka-chin," Murasakibara said, diverting attention away from the rosette and tanned male. "Is the Omega going to be in our homeroom class? Or our next one?" Akashi turned his head to his left, where the violet-haired giant sat near him in the front row. He still remembered how much of a hassle it had been to get Murasakibara to sit in the front row. The loyal violet-haired Alpha respected Akashi and followed him around like a dog, almost, so it was natural he sit near him. However, the nearly two meter tall young man obviously posed a problem for all of the students who sat behind him.

"Homeroom," Akashi replied confidently. That meant they'd be meeting this rare Omega in nearly ten minutes. The idea was interesting to Akashi. Who was this Omega, really, and were they really as beautiful and graceful as they were told to be? The ten minutes left in class felt agonizing. The redhead almost never found himself being swept up by school gossip or trends, so the way the news of an Omega plagued his mind was aggravating.

"Morning, Akashi," someone said, as they passed by. The redhead looked up, only moving his eyes, to see Nijimura Shuzo, the third smartest student in Teiko- under Midorima and himself- walking in. The SA branched Alpha was known as the most dominant Alpha in the school- being extremely intelligent, and gifted in music, sports, and the arts. It was also said that somewhere along the lines of his family heritage, he had Omega blood running through his veins- he was simply born an Alpha, though. Though Akashi would have usually felt threatened with his dominant and competitive nature, he knew his place. Nijimura was definitely the top dog for now. He was the third person the redhead refused to disrespect or defy.

"Good morning, Nijimura," Akashi replied. He didn't call his senior by his first name, but he used no polite suffix for the other either. Begrudgingly, that was the best that Nijimura would get out of the redhead, anyway. Nijimura took his seat in the mid-back of the room.

A choir of Beta girls walked in the room, next. They were violating the school dress code in all sorts of ways, wearing their buttons low and shirts rolled up. The redhead looked politely ahead, avoiding their stares, and giggles. Akashi, the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Nijimura- and a few others, were the most sought after Alphas in the school. Betas of both male and female constantly tried to impress them, and even the supposedly more intelligent young women placed in the SA branch were no different. This was justified further by the one girl at the back with her skirt rolled up to her mid-thighs.

"How irritating! They make fun of me for being promiscuous with my body, but they do things like that," Momoi hissed to Aomine. The tanned male only shrugged her off- but all of the Miracles knew that he was ogling the young women walking past. He was the only Alpha along with Kise, that regularly accepted the affections and attentions of Betas, without forming bonds. Because of this, Aomine and Kise were known as players.

"I can appreciate a beautiful woman, but I like girls who clothe themselves," Kise supplied to Momoi, trying to make her feel better. The rosette smiled at the blonde- and the passing girls only glared harder at Momoi.

"All of you have no shame, talking about such things so openly in school," Midorima mumbled under his breath, pushing up his glasses.

"Aw, Midorin, are we making you uncomfortable?" Momoi teased, her rose eyes glittering with mischief. "Instead of insulting us, you could've just asked us nicely and politely to stop talking. You're so tsundere, Midorin. No wonder why all the girls are attracted to you!"

The emerald-eyed young man narrowed his eyes in annoyance, fighting off the redness that threatened to overtake his cheeks.

"If only he wasn't so weird about horoscopes, and if he didn't have that accent of his, he'd be more appealing, ssu~"

"My accent? What about yours, you hypocrite!"

"My accent is cute and matches me," Kise retorted, pretending to glamorously flip some blonde hair out of his eyes. "Yours is something a frog would say. I can just picture it- Kerosuke hops up and croaks, 'nanodayo,'" the model teased. Midorima glared viciously at him and turned back around, obviously giving up on trying to speak to Kise. Both he and Momoi giggled to each other. When the blonde wasn't being teased, Midorima was the next victim.

"Your accent, what does that even mean?" Aomine asked, turning back to look at Kise. "At least his means something." (1) The blonde huffed.

"True~" Murasakibara pitched in, turning around with a lazy smirk. "Nanodayo means 'and such~', but ssu? What does that mean? Is that a lisp or something?" The violet haired male asked, scratching the side of his head. The blonde Alpha looked horrified.

"How could I have a lisp? Those are so unattractive, ssu!" Kise lamented pitifully, pretending to tear up. Midorima only scoffed at the blonde, who was now being bullied instead. Aomine went back to facing the right way, taking no interest in the conversation seeing as he had done his job of properly embarrassing Kise. Momoi stifled a giggle at the model, who draped himself over his desk.

"Now, Ryouta," Akashi said, smirking slightly. The blonde jolted up. "Don't you remember that girl you dated in the second year of middle school? Didn't she have a lisp, too?" He asked- and shock and horror lit up Kise's face. Joyfully, Akashi continued. "Except her's was more like a 'tthu' sound."

"Stop it, Akashi-cchi! Stop it!" The poor blonde whined, covering his ears. Aomine snorted from where he sat, Momoi covering her mouth with her hands to hide her amused laughter. Midorima only smirked, and Murasakibara smiled in his usual lazy way.

Just then, as if Sanada-sensei was an angel from heaven sent to save Kise, the door opened to reveal their homeroom teacher. The young women in the back of the room stopped squealing about Nijimura and the Miracles, and shushed. The males stopped ogling the girls in their short skirts and promptly scrambled to their seats, as the intimidating man walked to his desk and put his briefcase down on the floor.

All the students rose from their seats to bow to their teacher and pay their usual morning respects. Once they were done, Sanada stood up and cleared his throat. Half of the students leaned forward on their chairs in anticipation. Their teacher was going to announce the arrival of the Omega.

"Class, as you know- for the first time ever in Teiko's near three hundred year school history; we are receiving an Omega, and in the SA branch as well," Sanada started, gruffly. "The Omega's name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and we are honored to have him here. He is a prodigy in academics, music, art, theater, and much more, as you will soon see. Because of his talent and great worth to our school, we are to treat him with the respect he deserves, and be the same to him as we are to any other. Bullying or harassment of any kind-" a pause, knowing the Omega was bound to be sought after as a mate, and there would be a few who might try to force something on him- "will not be tolerated, and will automatically result in suspension. Clear?"

The students all nodded obediently.

"And, just for your knowledge-" Sanada looked at the class, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips. "He's outranked Midorima Shintarou and Nijimura Shuzo. His grades automatically got him into the SA branch as second highest scoring student in the grade."

There was a silence in which the Miracles were sure they could hear Midorima's glasses crack.

"You may come in," Sanada dictated. The students held their breaths as the door slowly creaked open..

One foot stepped into the room, followed by another.

Light and graceful feet made their way to the front of the class. The students' eyes immediately glued to the small male standing before them. Kuroko Tetsuya, one of three Omegas in Japan, a treasure and gift from God..

Akashi swallowed dryness in shock. It was true- they were gifts.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

The Omega gave off a sweet scent- something sugary and glazed, but indescribable- and an alluring, desirable aura. He was small, only about five feet and five inches, give or take a few; and had a slender, curved figure. It was almost hard to tell, just looking at his body, what gender he was. The Omega had fair, fair skin, white as snow, and looking softer and smoother, too. The Omega had sky-blue powdery hair that fell across his head in soft locks, gently cut to frame his cherubic face, and matching icy eyes. The beautiful irises were framed by thick sky lashes. His lips were full and petal pink, and something about his figure- long legs, and a softness to him- made him seem like some kind of ethereal, god-like ballet dancer.

If the Omega wasn't already appealing enough-

Each of the Miracles felt something tug deeply at their chest.

Akashi paused from taking in all of the beautiful Omega in front of them, feeling a desperate warmth blossom in his heart. The feeling was odd- it felt wonderful, but at the same time, it ached, and pained him. He could feel his brain suddenly yell at him _to go, to conquer, to touch _the Omega standing in front of him, to claim him, to mark him. His fingers trembled, and he began to shake slightly, unable to control himself. Something carnal inside of the Alpha wanted to possess the treasure in front of him.

Red eyes shakily looked around the room to see that the rest of the Miracles were feeling the same thing.

Akashi wasn't stupid- he knew what this was.

It was the spiritual and romantic connection that potential bonding partners felt towards each other, and he was getting it from Kuroko Tetsuya, the new Omega. And from the looks of it, so were the rest of the Miracles, as they struggled to keep their instincts in.

"I am honored to attend Teiko."

Even his voice was beautiful- calm and tranquil, like undisturbed water in a lake bed. Peaceful and soft. Alluring. Beautiful. Breathtaking.

"Please take care of me."

Akashi was aware that others were ogling the Omega in front of them, but he didn't care. From then on, Kuroko Tetsuya was his- he mentally claimed him. He had already established a spiritual connection to the bluenette... He was his.

He'd take care of him, all right.


End file.
